Compromise
by solysal
Summary: Sometimes the the edge forces you to examine things you'd rather leave be. Dark tells the lies he's always believed.


Angels and divinities walked the earth once upon a time. Their foot prints carved out mountains and their fingers traced rivers. Afterwards, they moved on to other planets and star-shone galaxies, but people never forgot. Time blurred tales and worship decayed to myth - a passing fantasy. But some say imitation is the highest form of praise. Deities and seraphs became tangible through art. Crafted with the spirits of their makers, they embodied the closest to creation humankind would ever come. If only they were remembered, they were undying. However, love too easily turns to jealousy. In a twisted mass of hatred, humans destroyed these creatures. Only after their hunger died down, did they seal off what remained. Some of the immortals drove themselves insane in their prisons; others, convinced of their inferiority, accepted a lifetime of servitude. Very few recall their true history.

Halfway

A day's a day's time.

My laugh tastes bitter in my mouth, acerbic. Ever since a piece of sculpture managed to give a shadow of immortality to star-crossed lovers, I've known better. I've known better for as long as I can remember. I never acted on it by choice. I'm hanging in oblivion now – black, consuming, _everything_. Myself. Want to hear more?

I can't rescue her.

For a day, I gave myself to a girl and forgot everything else for as long as I could. Complete _bliss_ broken only at intervals by alter egos and doubles. She smiles like the moon. Beautiful people always do. She said she loved me and shattered paradise with the look in her eyes. Chained Prometheus, shoved the world back on Atlas's shoulders, and caught the Phantom Thief all in one motion.

Is darkness cold? No. It burns like fire. You just get used to it after a while.

Don't meet her eyes and you won't break her heart. _But would you love a monster?_ Slip your arms around her and you might not hear her whisper a shaky "yes." Leave her behind and you can let the wind drown out her voice when she screams, "I'll wait forever!" And if all else fails, let experience tell you that a human's eternity ends with their life. Then, when another nobody snatches her away, you won't care. Someone called me a phenomenal actor once.

_Your first love isn't your only love._

I close my eyes and this place breathes to life. Lights and life everywhere, consume me. The glare could steal a man's sight. Memories of other pleading faces and broken hearts tear away fake smiles, fades slowly, and leaves my breath scraping against my throat and cutting into my lungs. I fell in love with each one. Can't believe me? It's alright. I don't buy it either.

Twins are funny things. Found out the other one collapsed shortly after.

There was a time when men and women laced spells from their own souls. Bounds were just illusions: true creation transformed reality. Knights and wizards, dragons and heroes, genies and magic carpets, nutcrackers and ballerinas – you could only tell dreams by forty winks. From magic to alchemy, from alchemy to science – it all fell apart when science killed magic. Now humans stumble around like slaves.

God, I'm old.

You don't want to listen to stories. All action. You know, fairytales have morals. Discover your own abilities, save the world, that whole spiel. Fine, fine, I understand. Tell you what, I'll meet you halfway. Dark Mousy teaches by example, kid. No power, but you sure as hell better learn from me. Why? Resonate too strongly with me and you'll tap into _my_ strength. You already did once. Keep this up and it'll swallow you whole.

Everything's anything's nothing.

Your eyes narrow and then you pretend to be extremely interested in the space just above my skull. What can I say? I'm selfish. Maybe I'm just talking to myself. Your gaze rests on my own, finally – confused, searching. You don't recognize me. That's normal. Not many people do. I nearly stumble when your voice slits the silence. "Okay." My grin feels sincere. You nod. Take what you want from this and get out of my side of your head.

A/N: Next in the Argentine-influenced drabbles. (The first being "Looking Glass.") Drop a line. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
